


Just a dance

by reactiontolife



Series: prinxiety one shots that just happen most of the time [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Ball, Flirty Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, How Do I Tag, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Platonic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Waltzing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reactiontolife/pseuds/reactiontolife
Summary: "Don't look so deep into my eyes. You might fall in love." Roman grinned, this time Virgil feeling both their heartbeats quicken.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: prinxiety one shots that just happen most of the time [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111259
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Just a dance

Third P.O.V.

Virgil knew he shouldn't have accepted that dance invitation. Those green eyes, sparkling in the candle light, a lean figure, captivating voice. How could he say no?

It's just a dance.

Of course it had to be the heir of the kingdom they were at the brink of war with.

And of course he had to be one of the most handsome men he had ever seen.

So naturally, Virgil put on his facade of sarcasm that usually drew people away.

Quick enough he was being twirled around the dance floor by Roman, whose name he had found out during the brief conversation they had before the orchestra started playing.

"You can't dance." Virgil remarked after Roman had accidentally stepped on his foot. A smug smirk made it's way to the others lips, making Virgil's grip on his shoulder tighten.

"Oh, can't I?" he tightened his grip on Virgil's waist and pulled him closer until their noses were nearly touching, making eye contact with the shorter.

"You didn't have to be so rough." he scowled, his heart beating faster each second passed.

"I didn't. But you don't mind, do you?" he whispered in Virgil's ear, before dipping him down and bringing him back up. Virgil turned his head to the side, in an attempt to hide his flushed face. He heard Roman chuckle.

"You can at least pretend to resent this dance. People might get suspicious."

Virgil gulped and turned his head back, making direct eye contact. An obvious mistake.

"Don't look so deep into my eyes. You might fall in love." Roman grinned, this time Virgil feeling both their heartbeats quicken.

"You wish." Virgil rolled his eyes.

At this remark, Roman frowned, quickening the step, making Virgil stumble. Before he could fall, the prince caught him in a dip.

"You're right. I wish." he whispered. Roman pressed a kiss to Virgil's hand, bowing : "Your highness."

He disappeared into the crowd, leaving Virgil frozen on the spot, clutching his hand.

Soon after, Logan, the royal advisor, about Virgil's age, popped up behind him.

"He's the one. Isn't he?" he asked.

Virgil's gaze went to the spot they had danced, to this hand, then to Logan. He gave a small nod, a sort of lovesick look in his eyes, a small smile on his face.

Across the room, Logan made eye contact with Janus, Roman's advisor, nodding at him. Janus nodded back, tapping Roman on the shoulder, exchanging a few words.

Roman and Virgil made eye contact, this time a genuine smile on both their faces, no smirks, no two-meaning chuckles.

Just a smile.

Just a dance.

Soon after there would be a meeting discussing an engagement, an alliance between the two kingdoms, to prevent the war.

After that, a kiss sealing Virgil and Roman together for life.

That started from just a dance.


End file.
